Tickle
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request from: Disney Pixar movies, on Wattpad. In this one Dory goes out adventuring on her own when she discovers a plant that tickles her, she is interested in learning about it so she takes part of the plant and brings it to school. Mr. Ray tells the class that it is a sea anemone, however, he says the plant is dying! Can the class save this poor plant? Enjoy :)


"Are you sure you want to explore on your own, further than you have?" asks Marlin

"Yeah, I have done it before," says Dory

"Alright, just be careful," warns Marlin

"Of course!" says Dory

She then goes on her way past the whale's new permanent home she says hi to her whale friends before heading off further, she sees the castle she was held captive at and shakes her head of the memory. She doesn't want to think about that ever again. She hurries past it before Lucina sees her and comes up with a new plot. She gets pretty far away when she looks down she sees some plants that look like they are dancing.

"Aw cute!" says Dory

She heads down to the plants and starts dancing with the plants, she has a grand time, she then gets really sleepy. She knows if she stays here she will ignore her tired body so she yawns and leaves telling the plants she will dance with them again on her way home. She tries to find a place where she can lay down and not be in anyone's way. She finds some fluffy plants on the bottom of the ocean floor, she lays down amongst them and starts to fall asleep. Then she wakes up feeling tickled, she giggles.

"Hey who is tickling me?" she asks

She gets out of her resting stop and looks around but finds no one. She shrugs it off and goes back to her resting spot where she finds herself being tickled more. She laughs and looks amongst the plants but the more she looks the more she gets tickled. She laughs and laughs enjoying it but at the same time not because she wants to sleep for a little bit. She puts one fin on the soft plant and feels tickled again.

"Oh! You tickled me, you are a ticklish plant," says Dory

Amused she studies the plant a little bit not sure what kind of plant it is. She really wants to tell Mr. Ray about it when she goes to school again with Nemo, she hopes she remembers by tomorrow. She knows she suffers from short term memory loss but she really loves these plants. She pets the plants again and goes off and finds more soft looking plants, she is hesitant to go into them but when she doesn't feel tickled she lays down in the plants and takes a nap. When she wakes up she notices it is going to get late soon. She goes back to the ticklish plants and puts one in her mouth, she really wants to learn about this plant. She heads on home after dancing with the "dancing plants" once more. She makes it home in time to eat some food.

"What's that?" asks Nemo

"I don't know what it is, I found it today," says Dory.

She spits out the plant laying it down and let's Nemo touch it, he laughs.

"That tickled is something in it?" asks Nemo

"That's what I though but no, it's the plant itself," says Dory.

"Cool! Maybe Mr. Ray would know!" says Nemo

"You think?" asks Dory

"Yeah," says Nemo

"Why not ask him tomorrow?" asks Marlin

"Okay!" says Dory, excited.

They enjoy the rest of their evening then the next day Dory and Nemo go to school with part of the plant with them.

"Wow what an interesting find," says Mr. Ray

"So you know what it is, Mr. Ray?" asks Nemo

"Precisely! I know today why not take a field trip where you found it?" asks Mr. Ray

"Woo!" cheers the class

"I didn't find it, Dory did," says Nemo.

"Well, Dory today you are our tour guide!" says Mr. Ray

"I am?! Cool! Okay, everyone aboard Mr. Ray! I will lead the way!" says Dory

The kids smiled and did as asked as they head out, it takes Dory a while to remember where it was and she points out the plants similar to the one she has with her.

"There!" says Dory

"Wow" says the kids

"Kids this is actually a sea anemone," says Mr. Ray

"But, don't they grow in clusters like Nemo's house?" asks Pearl

"Very good, Pearl! It seems this one is dying out," says Mr. Ray, sadly

"Can we save it?" asks Sheldon and Nemo

"Very noble, what do you think class should we try?" asks Mr. Ray

There was cheers from the whole class, they then get to work on the plant, even putting the part of the plant that Dory, took to help remind her what she wanted to ask back where it belongs. They take care of the plant the rest of the day, then come back once a day to help the plant grow more for a whole month. They come back and gasp to see a small sprout coming out connecting to the plant that was dying.

"Class, our first sign of life! This plant does have a chance. So let's work really hard today but after this we leave it alone and let it fight on it's own." says Mr. Ray

"Like a mommy letting their baby grow on their own?" asks Kathy

"Right, just like that. I am so proud of all of you." says Mr. Ray

The kids smile and work hard today and leave, they don't come back for three months, when they do they see that the plant is growing together like it is supposed too. The kids cheer happy to see that the plant has a chance to live a better life a little longer.

The End


End file.
